


No fue sino hasta Invierno

by Derwyd



Category: Super Lovers
Genre: Chan, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los pasos a la madurez vienen en distintas medidas, para Ren siempre fue crecer de cualquier manera y subsistir; Para Haru fue darlo todo para sus hermanos sin tener nada. Esta vez esperaba que fuera distinto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No fue sino hasta Invierno

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Super Lovers no me pertenece, este es un escrito por y para fans.  
> GÉNERO: Romance, Family, Drama.  
> RATED: PG-13.  
> ADVERTENCIAS: CHAN.  
> NOTAS: Este fic es parte del concurso de Navidad 2011 propuesto en el grupo Facebook LETRAS: HIJOS DE CANÁAN.

**NO FUE SINO HASTA INVIERNO**

 **(1)**

No es que no se haya dado cuenta del sutil cambio en su joven pareja, ni tampoco había omitido las señales que el cuerpo del menor estaba dando desde hace meses (incluso años), Ren siempre había sido un niño independiente que solo se acentuó en su adolescencia; También era precoz y él correctamente deducía que era por ese período en el Orfanato, siendo honesto él nunca le había dicho qué exactamente había sucedido en ese período de su vida sobre todo para dejarlo como un animal herido que necesitaba constante cariño y atención.

No, Haru no podía imaginar nada así, fue por eso mismo que se entretuvo en la cafetería, en ayudar a sus hermanos menores con el trabajo de Universidad o incluso en sus problemas amorosos, Ren podría ser demasiado exigente con su atención de vez en cuando pero a él no le molestaba, sobre todo porque él mismo estaba sediento de la misma atención que Ren exigía, anhelaba que solo lo viera a él y estaba más que seguro que tal y como él contaba las horas y minutos para cuando saliera del colegio, Ren hacía prácticamente lo mismo en un salón de clases donde las niñas murmuraban a su alrededor preguntándose cómo conseguir una cita con ‘el chico misterioso’.

No le sorprendía que solo tenía un par de amigos, Ren nunca fue de muchas amistades producto de lo mismo y se sentía francamente egoísta al regodearse que mientras menos amigos, mejor para él porque así su pequeño demonio no tendría que salir los fines de semana o llegar tarde los días de semana por estar juntándose con otras personas.

Él se encontraba una persona demasiado egoísta y celosa de sus parejas, siempre había sido así y con Ren solo se acentúo considerando que tenía las mismas fallas. La inseguridad de uno era la cavilación del otro.

Prestando atención a los hechos, debería haberlo visto venir, Ren no era un estudiante idiota, ni tampoco una persona con pocas luces cuando se trataba de relaciones interpersonales, puede que no sea el mejor en esos términos —él también tenía sus propias fallas—, pero su pequeño demonio antes gustaba de atormentarlo cuando no podía hacer nada con su inexplicable rostro sensual e inocente a la vez, se preguntó si sus ex-clientas de su anterior trabajo como _anfitrión_ sentirían lo mismo con él cuando ponía esas caras, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si le gustaba o no la idea de Ren haciendo lo mismo.

No, no le gustaba.

Tenía todos sus pensamientos dispersados, bien porque había pasado mucho tiempo aguantando lo que un hombre como él a sus veinticuatro años no debería hacer, el celibato nunca era una buena mezcla cuando tenías a tu pareja durmiendo contigo y dándose cuenta día a día de las reacciones de su cuerpo, sus hormonas funcionando y tanto como una tarde a solas en un sofá comiéndose la boca y acariciándose como si no hubiera mañana, también habían noches en las cuales lo tenía que sostener en sus  abrazos y sencillamente verlo dormir.

O aquella noche en la ducha...

Sus pensamientos estaban dispersos.

Hace tiempo había llegado el invierno, y con ello la considerable suma de canadienses comprando como desquiciados por las fechas, en Japón no era una locura considerando que tenían su propia cultura donde solo celebraban el cambio de año y si bien había familias que celebraban _Navidad_ , él siempre estaba ocupado en esas fechas con su anterior trabajo, pero este año era distinto, porque este año él era dueño de una cafetería, tenía una pareja, vivía con sus hermanos, poseía amigos y muy por sobre todo: Vivía en el extranjero donde Navidad era algo importante, no le sorprendió ver que sus hermanos —sobre todo Aki— se perdiera en algunas tiendas, salieran solos, con amigos, con la novia, con Ren, sin Ren o que él mismo ‘fuera de paseo’ con el perro más del tiempo debido... Si tenía algo que aportar es que ‘tengo un problema con las finanzas’ también era una vil excusa para perderse por tiendas comerciales y buscar un regalo ideal tanto para su pareja de dieciséis  años como para sus hermanos.

A veces se cuestionaba qué estaba pensando cuando se metió con Ren, pero solo tenía que mirarlo para darse cuenta de ello, se sentía como colegiala cuando lo veía y actuaba de igual manera cuando llegaba a casa o a la cafetería ¡Él era el mayor de edad allí!

Jodidas hormonas, jodidas hormonas.

 

 **(2)**

Colocar un árbol de Navidad —o irlo a cortar, acarrearlo en el auto y armar todo el jaleo para darse cuenta que el árbol era más grande que la casa o estupideces así— era una buena manera de pasar el tiempo con familia. Sí, tenía algunos moretones, cortadas y raspaduras, pero anda que el cuidado de su pareja no pudiera solventar y su pecho se inflara y se sintiera caliente, amado y todas las cursilerías que se le pudieran ocurrir, nunca pensó que enamorarse costara y doliera tanto y aún así querer estar allí.

—¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien? Te ves un poco rojo, ¿te ha dado fiebre? —Ren era un buen enfermero, supuso que lo aprendió de él considerando que lo tuvo que cuidar cuando era pequeño, o tal vez de otra persona, quién sabe. Lo único que quería ahora era seguir sintiéndose así.

—Me siento solo en la cama.

—Te comportas como una chica.

—Alguien debe hacerlo en esta relación —sonrió removiéndose un poco para hacerle espacio aunque sabía que Ren se apoyaría en su pecho y se quedaría allí el resto de la noche, él no lo quería de otra manera.

—No te quejes si te duele después.

—Nunca duele, ¡soy un hombre, ¿recuerdas?!

—Algunas veces lo dudo.

 **(3)**

La vida de ninguno fue ideal —como la mayoría del mundo, siempre hay algo qué contar sobre ‘historias penosas de vida’—. Para algunos fue más importante, para otros no tanto; Otras personas quedaron marcadas, con complejos y desequilibrios; A él lo único que le dio fue fortaleza, y lo único que fue capaz de dar era amor.

Haru amaba a Ren, aunque su diferencia fuese de ocho años.

Ren amaba a Haru, aunque su personalidad fuese la de un crío la mitad del tiempo, y el resto del día gustaba pensar que aún seguía tan inocente como un niño de ocho años.

A los ocho ellos se conocieron, y estaba seguro que a esa edad se enamoraron.

Entregarse a Haru no fue fácil, sobre todo porque el mayor pese a sus  avances había días en los que pensaba que algo estaba haciendo mal, que le estaba quitando la posibilidad de vivir su vida con adolescentes aunque sabía que él los encontraba idiotas.

Convencerlo podría ser fácil, pero él tampoco quería que al otro día lo viera como si lo hubiera matado, él quería que fuese especial tanto como el mayor, por lo cual decidió esperar a una edad en la cual no le dolería al mayor, pero tampoco tan lejos como para sentirse desesperado, dieciséis era un buen número.

Que Ren llegara a entregarse a él fue doloroso y placentero a la vez, se había convertido en un adolescente atractivo, misterioso e independiente quien ya tenía claras sus necesidades, quien ya tenía claro qué quería hacer y saber de la vida.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —susurró sentado en su dormitorio, la luz a medio fulgor, la fragancia de galletas aún persistía en la ropa del menor mientras que habían papeles rotos y cintas de escandalosos colores botados en el piso sin atraer la atención de ambos.

—¿Me tomas por crío?

—Te amo...

—Yo también —susurró ya al alcance de sus labios.

Debía haberlo visto a venir, Ren era un chico saludable, hormonal y hermoso. Tendría que haber reconocido las señales de su pequeño demonio, _sabía_ que no esperaría tanto, y sabía que él no aguantaría mucho.

Cuando la ropa cayó, y la nieve comenzó a acumularse en el patio, ellos estando en Canadá —donde todo comenzó—, en una habitación fría donde sus cuerpos se sentían calientes y anhelantes, Haru pensó que no quería nada más. Nunca nada más que el cuerpo de Ren bajo el suyo, que sus labios sobre los suyos, sus dedos entre su cabello, esos ojos mirándolo solo a él —únicamente a él— sintiéndose egoísta y feliz al robarse lo único que podía entregar por primera y única vez una persona, su pecho inflamarse de un calor que desconocía hasta ahora.

Sentirse egoísta de esas palabras que murmuraba Ren cuando deliraba, su espalda arqueada y piel como lienzo en blanco lista para ser marcada.

Se sintió egoísta y feliz.

 **(4)**

25 de Diciembre no era un día como el resto del calendario, no para él por lo menos. Despertarse con el calor de un pequeño cuerpo a su lado era lo normal, _sentirlo_ era otra cosa muy distinta.

Ren dormía como siempre lo hacía, con su cabeza enterrada en su pecho ciñendo sus manos a cualquier parte de su cuerpo como si estuviera a punto de escaparse, sus piernas estaban enredadas y el calor como siempre era embriagador.

La habitación podía oler a sexo, podía ser tarde, podía hacer frío o podía que el ruido que hacían sus hermanos abajo ser bastante mata pasiones o incluso podrían subir a ver por qué se demoraban tanto en bajar, pero a él no le importaba nada, hoy era el día más importante de su vida, y quería que fuera así por el resto del día, alargar lo que era imposible.

Para cuando Ren alzó su cabeza con esos ojos adormilados por sobre mediodía se dio cuenta de algo estúpido y verdadero a la vez. Le sonrió con la misma ‘sonrisa estúpida’ que tenía cada vez que llegaba, ninguno se quería mover mucho aprovechando el momento de intimidad.

—Cásate conmigo —susurró apretando su cuerpo contra el del menor —, cásate conmigo —repitió por si el pequeño pensaba que no había escuchando bien, o quizás porque él no creía que lo había dicho en voz alta —, cásate conmigo —murmuró nuevamente tratando de convencerlo de alguna manera —... _Cásate conmigo_ —murmuró esta vez de frente, esperando una respuesta.

A veces le molestaba que su pareja cada vez que se veía sobrepasado ponía esa cara de ‘Aquí no ha pasado nada’.

—Cásate conmigo.

—Te escuché la primera vez.

—No me has respondido.

—No nos podemos casar ahora.

—Cuando tengas edad.

—¿Tan bueno soy en el sexo?

—¡No bromees con esto!

Se miraron como si nunca se hubieran visto, porque en este momento Haru podría haber tirado una relación de años por la borda por su loca boca y anhelos de una familia completa.

—Cásate conmigo, Ren, cásate conmigo.

No le respondió, nunca lo hizo, pero él sabía la respuesta, aún a pesar de que se levantó y se metió a la ducha sin mirarlo.

—Pídemelo cuando tenga edad.

Él ya conocía la respuesta.

Es un shot cortito de este manga que me gusta tanto C: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, per sé se centra más en las fechas, espero que les haya agradado.

**Author's Note:**

> Es un shot cortito de este manga que me gusta tanto C: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, per sé se centra más en las fechas, espero que les haya agradado.


End file.
